Love You To The Moon And Back
by Alexandrite-Birth-Of-Gemini
Summary: This is a Simon x Markus story, it takes place after the revolution ends and the androids won the battle. Simon learns that Markus has some feelings for him, it's not what he expects at all and it only gets better!


Simon sighs softly; it was finally over, Markus lead their people to freedom and it all felt extremely surreal. He combs his fingers through his blonde hair and casts his gaze skyward.

For the first time ever he was truly free and he had no idea what to do now. It was ironic in a way, after everything that happened and after years of struggling the PL600 was at a complete loss.

"Isn't this awkward? I'm free, I can do whatever I want but I have no idea where to even start." Simon chuckles softly, he had yet to confront Markus about future plans. A spark of curiosity ignites in his mind, what _did_ Markus have planned?

Simon turns around and walks towards Town Square, from what he knew Markus was tending to androids that have been injured. After a short walk through the barren streets he arrives at his destination.

"Hello Markus." Simon smiles as he greeted his leader, it seems that speculations were correct. Markus was indeed tending to injured androids.

"Hello Simon, is everything alright?" Markus looks up before returning the smile, tender heterochromic eyes meeting Simon's own blue ones.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just.. Now that I'm free, I have no idea what I want to do." The PL600 gently rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, it was a bit awkward to be confessing this so honestly.

"You don't need to fret, there is no time limit to figure out what you want. Enjoy your life Simon, you'll know what you want eventually." Markus chuckles and gives his friend a reassuring thumbs up, it was okay to be unsure. The future was for them to control now.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're so wise." Simon smiles warmly.

Markus simply laughs before focusing his attention back to the injured androids. Simon takes a seat on a low brick wall, quietly observing his surroundings. It still surprised him just how smoothly things ended and yet it provided him with a sense of warmth and security.

/

It had been approximately 5 hours since the fight with man kind was over, Simon looked up at the starry sky and smiled. The stars had always fascinated him, how they were so far away but their light still reached the Earth regardless.

Markus takes a seat next to Simon, allowing his gaze to drift up to the darkened sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Markus's voice startles the blonde android whom snapped his attention to the man beside him.

"Y-Yeah, really beautiful." Simon tries, and fails, to cover up the fact that Markus had scared him. His gaze flicking down to his hands, watching as his fingers fidgeted with the cloth of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You've been here for the past 5 hours, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Markus places a gentle hand on Simon's shoulder, his thumb rubbing in soft circles to provide some comfort.

"I'm fine, although I suppose that I'm just... Lost? I don't know to do, I've been going over all my options but I'm finding it hard to find something that appeals to me." Simon sighs heavily, the confliction that he felt was clear on his features.

"I see, well how about we go for a walk? That should help you to get a clear thought." Markus hums softly before standing up and offering Simon his hand.

"Alright, I think that I need a good stretch anyway." The PL600 grasps Markus's hand and allows himself to be pulled onto his feet. Once he was standing, Simon stretches out. His biocomponants quietly popping as he does so.

"Shall we?" Markus asks, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"We shall." Simon chuckles softly and nods his head, his own smile settling onto his lips.

/

Simon and Markus walked through the streets of Detroit; it was pleasantly quiet, the streetlights were slowly flickering on one by one. Their light softly illuminating the way forth.

The PL600 glances at the RK200 for a moment, he had come to realise that the slightly taller man was still holding his hand. Simon raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak but Markus beats him to it.

"Is this bothering you Simon?" Markus's blue and green eyes filled with concern, he didn't want to make Simon uncomfortable.

"N-No! Of course not, I'm just a bit confused. Why are you holding my hand?" Simon trips over his own words, the question having caught him off guard.

Markus halts his walking, which caused Simon to stop as well. The RK200 looked directly into Simon's eyes and steps closer, making the distance between them smaller.

"I have to confess something to you Simon, I have been wanting to tell you this for quite a while now." Markus glances away for but a moment before returning it back to the blonde android.

"Simon. I, Markus Manfred, have fallen in love with you." The RK200 smiles warmly, albeit it being a bit nervous due to not knowing how Simon would react.

There was a short pause of silence, Simon quietly processing what he had been told before his eyes rounded in shock.

"You... You what?" Simon couldn't quite believe his ears, Markus had fallen for him? The very thought seemed surreal.

"I love you Simon." Markus repeats himself before wrapping his right arm around Simon's waist, pulling him closer so that their chests touched.

Immediately Simon blushes, a soft blue gracing his cheeks. His thirium pump beating twice it's normal speed. Markus gently cups the PL600's cheek, his warm smile growing larger.

"I love you." Markus says softly and slowly leans forward, the distance between them growing less with every centimetre. After a few slow seconds their lips make contact, it felt like fireworks had just gone off because the sensation made Simon's thirium pump explode!

...

To be continued.


End file.
